Realizations
by shadowlette
Summary: He said unforgiveable things, he found her all alone, he wasn't the guy she fell in love with, he was the one that loved her all along. When Jacob finds Bella crying in the forest, Bella opens up and things happen. What will result in the end? complete!


REALIZATIONS

READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW!!

* * *

The world is dark as I run under the canopy of trees, the leaves silently crushing under my frantically moving feet.

I never felt the tears slide down my face, only felt the hole in my chest riping open and myself falling apart.

Finally I tripped over a root and hit the forest floor. I didn't get up, simply let the unknown tears come and pain overwhelm my being.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I saw Jacob kneeling over me, his one hand on my shoulder, the other, apparently, checking to make sure I was all in one piece.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella! Thank goodness you're awake. You had me worried sick."

"How did you find me?"

"I was running the woods and came across you. What are you doing this far in the woods anyway? You do realize that you're six miles in right?"

"Oh," was all I could say. He was so close, smelt so good.

"I should get you home Bells. Charlie will be worried and I'm sure you're blood sucker is missing you." He reached to help me up.

"No! No, I can't go home. I can't face _him_ right now. Not after. . . not after _that._"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"He- he, he said horrible things about you. Threatening you. That- that if I ever . . . even _thought _of you that he'd kill you. I hate him. I can't face him."

Jacobs face was hard and his fists clenched tight. It was obvious what was going through his mind. Edward was as good as dead to Jacob.

"Jacob," I whispered again, touching his face with my finger tips. "Jacob, listen to me, please."

When Jake looked down at me I spoke again.

"You were right about Edward. Any more he's been so possessive. I can't hardly talk to a guy without him accusing me of flirting even if I'm not. If I try to go against him he gets mad and yells at me." I had begun to cry but didn't stop. "For the last couple of weeks I've thought about you and all those times we shared in you'r barn with the rabbit and the motorcycles. Edward isn't right for me and I know that now. He can't give me happiness, only misery. Jake, I care about you as more than just a friend and I won't eny it any more. I love you."

"Bella. . .," he whispered, leaning close to my face.

"Can you ever forgive me, Jake?"

"Nothing to forgive." He pressed his forehead against mine as he said that, looking into my wet eyes. I couldn't take it any longer. Turning my head up, I pulled our lips together.

In stories authors usually say that kisses start out slow and soft. Well, this isn't a story, this is real life and this wasn't slow and soft.

His lips pressed hard against mine, eager, desperate. His arms wound around me, pulling me from my laying position on the ground onto his lap.

I tangles one hand into his long mane of black hair and grabbed his shoulder with the other, pulling myself up against his body.

His toung pressed for entrance wich I gladly allowed. It neer occured to me that he was completely naked. I was too lost in the sensation of the kiss, the feeling of his lips against mine, his hands exploring my body.

I groaned, closing my eyes. It was odd but I was suddenly obsessed with wanting Jacob. I moved myself so I could wrap my legs around him. Sliding one hand down, I unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans, while looking him in the eyes, letting him know my intentions.

His breath caught for a moment then he smiled and crushed my lips with his.

He slid his hands under my shirt and pulled it up and over my head, throwing it off.

Toungs wrestling for domination, shirt off he unsnapped my black laced bra and squeezed one of my boobs, causing me to moan loudly into his wonderfully hot mouth.

Moving one hand from his shoulder, I slid it down the developed muscles of his chest, feeling every curve. Grabbing the hand on my back, I managed to slide it into the open part of my jeans. With that done, my hands traveled to his hair to grasp and nibble on his ear.

Now urgent, he pushed me back, laying me once more on the soft ground covered with leaves and pulled my jeans off, throwing them somewhere in the surrounding forest.

Slipping a hand inside my underwear, he gently rubbed my clit, teasing unbearably, causing me to groan, head rolling back, body limp.

"Take me Jake, take me, please. I can't stand to wait for much longer."

His breathing as rough and uneven as mine, he removed the only piece of clothing separating us and slowly, oh, so slowly, moved a finger into my wet pussy, making me moans loud again.

"You like that don't you, baby?"

"So, very much," I whispered.

A little roughly, he pulled the finger out and, with another finger, pushed back in hard, going in deeper forcing a pained groan from my lips. The sensation was amazing, unforgettable.

After a while, he pulled out and sliped his cock into my tight, wet hole.

Clenching my teeth, I closed my eyes, letting the pain overwhelm me and Jacob enjoy himself.

"You're so wet, baby," he moaned, licking my breasts.

Sitting up on his knees, he forced himself into me and began to pound in. Grasping each others hips, I screamed out his name in a daze of wonderfully, glorious pain. He kissed the single tear on my face away when he saw it.

The end was close as we both came. Jacob rammed into me, forcefuly, almost violently, one last time.

Rolling off, he slung an arm around me, pulling me close to him as I wrapped my legs around him, burying my face in his chest.

"I love you Bella. I love you so very much."

I love you too, Jake. I know that now, no doubt about it."

---------------------------------------

I had started to write this over a year ago after first reading the twighlight books so i guess this is my first fanfic even though its not the first thing iv posted. Any how, here you go. Yeah, im a major romance freak, i like to write a lot of this stuff. BTW, I like the pairing of edward and bella just fine but i also like jacob and bella. either way i think the books woulda been fine. so im on both sides. I got some ideas 4 other stories that might include B/E and J/B but prob wont do them cause i can hardly keep up with all my other stories. hope yall like the story!! ENJOY!!!


End file.
